justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Gas stations in Panau
Gas stations are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. For the gas stations in Just Cause (1), see: EL gas. Purpose A place to refill the fuel tanks in cars and boats and buy food (like 1337 Chips) and drinks. Cars and boats have separate gas stations. The game vehicles don't have usable fuel and will operate indefinitely. The Panauan Oil company is owned by the government. See also: Panauan Oil. Description All stations have a small shop; a Health Cabinet; a stack of Red Barrels and some Gas Canisters. There's a few gas stations in the mountains that don't have gas pumps. There's also a village in the Senjakala Islands with a Boat Gas Station without a shop. At Kem Hutan Supply Depot, two Gas Pumps can be found without a station. Also vending machines can be found outside the store. One of these belongs usually to the company 1337 Chips. Gas appears to be quite expensive, although no one knows the actual worth of the Panauan dollar, 69.40 and 69.90 sounds quite expensive for gas. For land vehicles There's 2 kinds: Large and small. The larger has 4 gas pumps and a roof and the smaller has 2 pumps, with no roof. The destruction of one pump of the 2 outside pumps will make that 1/2 section of the roof collapse, usually both the inner 2 pumps have to be destroyed in order for the roof of that side to collapse. Both will create a massive explosion, even bigger if they collapse at once. These stations are usually guarded by Panauan Military, with an armed Chepachet PVD and some soldiers. The roof on the large station is painted red and has a white Panauan star as decoration. Both types have a sign with a rotating Panauan star just outside the stations. These also show the current price of two types of fuel, but they actually never change, they do always show the number 69:40 and 66:90 in Panauan Dollars. The stations can be used in car pursuits to shake off pursuers, due to their programming making them drive very clumsily, this causes them to crash into the pumps when they come too close. The most known example is during the pursuit in the second game mission Casino Bust , when passing the station in Pekan Ayer Gilang . For boats These gas stations are only found on the seaside, or along rivers. It consists of a concrete platform connected to land by a short concrete boardwalk; civilians are typically found here. On the platform there are 2 gas pumps, a small shop and a health cabinet. Some water races are found starting here. These gas stations usually have a buoy nearby in the water. Gas Pumps The Gas pumps are sabotage destructible objects. There's 490 of them and they're pretty common. They're grey with red colour on the top. If destroyed, the Heat will come immediately, instead of a little moment later for the other object's destruction. Destuctibility Really easy to destroy, 2 shots from a fully upgraded Machine Gun will do, even ramming them with a car is a good idea. On large stations, the destruction of one or more pumps will usually create a chain reaction, as the shock wave usually shakes down the roof or parts of it falling down, crushing the other pumps and creating a massive, deadly explosion. Each Gas Pump will give 100 Chaos points and $500. On large stations, you can also throw Triggered Explosives between the four pumps. You can also place on the two roof sections to cause them to come down and crush the pumps, or shooting at the pillars holding up the roof. Level 6 Triggered Explosives (and perhaps sooner) can destroy all the pumps on all varieties with a single one in the middle, for the large stations, this can be on the ground, the ceiling, or even on the roof. Boat gas stations have a convieniently placed garbage can for this. After destroying all 4 pumps at a large station, the roof can be lifted up using a strong enough helicopter and used as a weapon. You can use it to rack up Wrecking Ball kills. Locations There are 490 pumps (may be more, but unconfirmed) and they're pretty common. This is a list of the stations. *Panau International Airport (2, Large. Opposite eachother) *Just outside Awan Cendawan Power Plant. (Large) *Kampung Bahari (Small) *Kota Pantai Kuala (2, Large and Boat) *Pekan Buah Melambak (Large) *Pekan Teluk Tengah (Boat) *Kampung Nur Cahaya (Large) *Bandar Gereja Gurun (Large) *Kampung Ayer Lama (Boat) *Pekan Ayer Gilang (Large) *Bandar Gua Cina (Large) *Bandar Baru Cina (Boat) *Port Rajang Selatan (Boat) *Bandar Gunung Raya (Large) *Bandar Baru Indah (Boat) *Bandar Lengkok Sungai (Large) *Kampung Kilang Papan (Large) *Just outside Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. (Small) *Just north of Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil. (Large) *Kampung Ketam Laut (Boat) *Pulau Naga (Boat) *Kampung Pantai Berangin (Boat) *Pekan Dusun Rambutan (Large) *Just east of Lembah Firdaus, at X:19400; Y:26400. (Boat) *Teluk Putih (Boat) *Pekan Juku-Juku (Boat) *Kampung Teratai Putih (Boat) *North-west of Pekan Tupai Merah, at the Sawah Lake Wind Turbine park. (Boat) *Kampung Jalan Gunung (Large) *Paya Keras (Small) *Kampung Pokok Ru (Boat) *Just north-east of Kuala Cengkih. (Small) *Just south of Pekan Jati Besar (Small) *Kampung Sirip Tajam (Boat) *One is found within a highway junction just south of Pekan Hutan Lama. (Large) *Kampung Tiga Kelapa (Large) *Kampung Tanjung Luas (Boat) *Kampung Papan Tanda (Large) *Kampung Danau Lengkong (Boat) *Kampung Bunga Raya (Large) *Kota Kersik (Large) *Tasik Cerah (Small) *Sungai Madu Leleh (Large) *Tasik Permata (Large) *Kampung Pasir Panjang (Large) *Kampung Dataran Nipah (Large) *Tasik Jernih (Boat) *Just north of Kampung Sawah Pantai. *Sungai Cerah (2, Small and boat) *Kuala Rajang (Boat, no shop on this one) *Kampung Datuk Tua (Boat) *Pulau Delima (Boat) *Kota Istana Purba (Large) *Bandar Baru Bukit Kuprum (Large) *Pekan Jambatan Batu (2, Large and boat) *Tanjung Rumah Api (Boat) *Tanjung Putih (Boat) *Bandar Serigala Kelabu (Boat) Panau City *12 in the Panau City Financial District. *6 in the Docks District. *12 in the Residental District. *11 in the Parks District. *2 are found within each junction that links the entrance roads from the Ramai Rakyat Highway, just outside the city. All of them in the city are the large variant. Video Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Fuel Production